Amor de tiempo libre
by Minna.18
Summary: Al estropearse su cámara de gravedad, Vegeta se encuentra, de repente, con que tiene que lidiar con algo mucho más complicado que los enemigos con los que pelea... Con el tiempo libre y una irritante terrícola. BxV ¡Situado en los 3 años pre-androides!
1. ¿Tiempo libre? ¿Y eso que es?

**Capítulo 1 .- ¿Tiempo libre?... ¿Y eso que es?**

Vegeta notó con toda claridad el momento en el que la gravedad inusualmente alta que debía haber en el lugar dejaba de ser la que él deseaba.

Frunciendo el ceño dirigió la mirada al panel de control desde donde seleccionaba la gravedad que quería. Desde lejos no vio nada anormal, así que decidió dirigirse hacia allí, sintiendo sus movimientos repentinamente más ágiles y ligeros.

La pantalla digital marcaba los 300 g que había seleccionado al empezar, sin embargo la maquina no funcionaba. Su ceño se frunció todavía más que antes, mientras intentando no perder la calma, la apagaba y volvía a encenderla. Sin embargo no hubo cambios.

Probó unos cuantos botones más con el mismo efecto y, al final, enfurecido por la falta de eficacia de la maquina, crispó los puños y le propinó un golpe que agujereó el panel, provocando un cortocirtuito.

Miró con el ceño fruncido el humo que salía del agujero, mientras a su alrededor las luces parpadeaban y por fin se apagaban.

- Maldita tecnología terrícola atrasada… - masculló.

En la semioscuridad en la que había quedado sumido, divisó una de las toallas que tenia esparcidas por el lugar. La alcanzó para secarse el sudor de la frente y luego, colgándosela del cuello salió de la cámara de gravedad en dirección a la casa.

- ¡Mujer! – gritó entrando por la puerta - ¡Mujer¿Dónde te has metido?

No obtuvo respuesta, y a decir verdad no le sorprendió. Aquella absurda terrícola se había empeñado en que la llamara por su nombre. Un nombre que ni tan siquiera se molestaría en recordar.

Se concentró para detectar su ki, y no tardó en ubicarla.

Bulma estaba en la cocina ojeando una revista mientras comía distraídamente una manzana.

- ¿Es que no me oías? – preguntó Vegeta al tiempo que entraba en la cocina.

- ¿Cómo no voy a oírte si andas por ahí armando más escándalo que un rebaño de mamuts? – contestó la chica tranquilamente, sin ni tan siquiera levantar los ojos de la revista.

- No me gusta que me ignoren.

- Y a mi no me gusta que me llames mujer.

- Lo siento, tienes un nombre tan vulgar que nunca logro recordarlo – contestó el saiyan con malicia.

- Me llamo Bulma! B-U-L-M-A! – con cada letra golpeó la mesa con el puño, para darle más énfasis.

- Lo que he dicho. Un nombre vulgar.

- Y supongo que crees que llamarse Vegeta es mucho mejor… - respondió ella con altivez.

- ¡Es un nombre que solo la realeza puede llevar, entiendes?! Es un honor para mi. Aunque una terrícola como tu jamás podría llegar a comprenderlo…

Ninguno de los dos jamás lo reconocería, pero experimentaban una extraña diversión con esas conversaciones (si es que en verdad podían llegar a llamarse así).

- Bueno¿para que me buscabas?

- La cámara de gravedad ha dejado de funcionar. Tienes que arreglarla inmediatamente – dijo con su acostumbrada falta de educación, a la que, a decir verdad, Bulma ya se estaba acostumbrando.

- ¿Y un "por favor" sería mucho pedir?

El príncipe ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, sino que caminó hacia la nevera para abrirla.

Había aprendido muy deprisa que en aquel sitio era donde almacenaban las cosas para comer. Y normalmente siempre la había encontrado bien provista de todo tipo de variedad. Pero no aquel día, que todo parecía estar en su contra.

- ¿Dónde está la comida?

- Ha desaparecido misteriosamente y sin razón – contestó Bulma, mientras un amago de sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, ante lo obvio de la pregunta de Vegeta.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi, terrícola! – exclamó el saiyan, al que tan poco le costaba enfurecerse.

- Entonces no hagas preguntas absurdas. – la peliazul se encogió de hombros – No hay comida porque engulles como un hipopótamo.

- ¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto?

- Iré a comprar si alguien me acompaña. Pero no cargaré yo sola con las dos toneladas de comida que debo traer para su real alteza.

- Avisa a ese insecto que tienes como novio para que te acompañe. Y deprisa, porque tienes que arreglarme la cámara de gravedad.

- Supongo que crees que vivo para servirte ¿no? – Bulma frunció el ceño al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba al saiyan. Empezaba a cansarse de la actitud de su huésped – Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado. Tengo una vida y muchas cosas que hacer – dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice.

- No me toques, mujer – respondió Vegeta de malas maneras, apartándose del camino de la chica – ¡Y vete a comprar comida de una maldita vez. Tengo hambre!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no puedo ir sola! Así que si tanta hambre tienes, tendrás que acompañarme y cargar con las bolsas. – concluyó Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué te has creído¡No pienso rebajarme de esta manera!

- ¡Bien¡Entonces muérete de hambre! A mi me da igual.

- ¡Maldita mujer! – exclamó Vegeta, cerrando los puños con fuerza y arrugando la frente.

Sin embargo, una de las cosas que había aprendido era que en aquella casa, Bulma siempre se salía con la suya y tenía la última palabra.

- ¿Si te acompaño dejarás de hacer inutilices ahí sentada y arreglarás la cámara de gravedad? – dijo el príncipe saiyan, cruzándose de brazos y con una cara de sufrir dolor de muelas.

Bulma se giró para encararle, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Jamás habría pensado que le seria tan sencillo que aquel guerrero terco hiciera lo que ella quería.

- Trato echo

- ¡Yo no hago tratos con terrícolas! Así que ni se te pase por la cabeza tal posibilidad. Solo actúo en beneficio propio, para obtener lo que quiero – fue la respuesta de Vegeta, girando la cabeza hacia un lado con expresión de orgullo.

- Lo que tu digas… - dijo Bulma poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabía que cuando el saiyan se ponía de ese modo, era imposible razonar con él. – Vamos.

Vegeta siguió a Bulma sin decir ni una palabra. En el garaje escogió uno de los varios coches que había y subió. Sin embargo, Vegeta se quedó de pie, sin estar del todo seguro de que hacer.

- ¿Vas a subir o que? – le apremió la peliazul, palmeando el asiento del copiloto.

El príncipe arrugó la frente, sin embargo subió sin tampoco abrir la boca para nada.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, pero la chica no pudo aguantar así por mucho rato. Aquel hombre le despertaba demasiado la curiosidad.

- Es la primera vez que visitas la ciudad en condiciones ¿no?

- Hmmmpp – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- Bueno… Si sientes curiosidad por alguna cosa, solo tienes que preguntarme.

- Nada de este estúpido planeta puede provocarme el más mínimo interés. Ocúpate de conducir y no molestes.

- ¿No podrías ser un poco más amable? A fin de cuentas deberías estarme agradecido por haberte acogido en mi casa.

- ¡Jamás te lo pedí¡Me acogiste porque te dio la gana, así que no tengo nada que agradecerte! Y ahora cállate y estate por lo que haces, a ver si llegamos al almacén de la comida de una maldita vez.

Bulma había aprendido a no tomarse a mal nada de lo que Vegeta llegaba a decir, por muy desagradable que fuera. Sabía que era así, que tenía más orgullo que sentido común, y aún así le había ofrecido su casa.

Aún así, algo de lo que dijo el saiyan le llamó la atención. ¿Almacén de comida? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. De verdad Vegeta no tenía ni idea de las cosas y costumbres de una ciudad de la tierra. Eso iba a ser divertido.

- ¿De que te ríes ahora, mujer? – preguntó el príncipe entonces, viendo la misteriosa sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Bulma.

- ¿Qué¿Ahora también te tengo que pedir permiso para sonreír? – respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Eso sólo sirvió para que Vegeta se enfuruñara más, y decidiera no volverle a dirigir la palabra a esa irritante mujer.

No tardaron en llegar al supermercado. Bulma aparcó el coche en el parking que había delante y bajó.

- ¿Qué es este lugar¡Teníamos que ir a comprar comida¿Por qué me has traído aquí¿No estarás intentando hacerme perder el tiempo?

- ¿Quieres dejar de montar el numerito en medio del parking? – le dijo Bulma, algo avergonzada, porque algunas personas se habían quedado detenidas a medio camino entre su coche y el supermercado y miraban a Vegeta con rostros de sorpresa - Aquí se compra la comida, así que cállate y deja de decir idioteces.

- ¿Aquí? – y por primera vez, Bulma oyó algo en la voz de Vegeta que no era desprecio o mal humor. Había sorpresa y quizás algo de curiosidad. Pero en seguida se escondió detrás de su habitual tono despectivo – Las construcciones de los terrícolas no tienen la más mínima lógica.

Y sin más, siguió a la chica hacia la puerta de entrada del supermercado.

Una vez dentro, Vegeta tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mostrar su sorpresa. Jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera ver tal sistema para la compra de alimentos, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le parecía bastante ingenioso.

La voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus meditaciones La peliazul le tendía un extraño artilugio con ruedas.

- Toma

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el príncipe, alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

- Es el carro de la compra, para poner toda la comida que nos llevaremos. Tu lo empujas y yo pongo las cosas dentro.

-¿¡Y porque tengo que llevarlo yo¡Eso es denigrante!

- Porque tu no tienes ni idea de lo que hay que poner dentro. – le respondió la chica con toda tranquilidad

Parecía que Vegeta iba a negarse, sin embargo, como algunas veces antes había sucedido, hizo lo que Bulma quería sin rechistar. Eso si, su expresión dejaba ver claramente lo que opinaba de la situación, que le parecía extremadamente desagradable.

Pero el enfado pronto fue olvidado y sustituido por la sorpresa y ¿Por qué no? Por la curiosidad.

La lógica del lugar era muy simple, como todo lo que los terrícolas diseñaban. Aún así le parecía increíble que fuera tan funcional… Y que ellos, los saiyans, no hubieran diseñado algo parecido en vez de aquellos toscos almacenes de comida donde casi debían pegarse para hacerse con algo decente que comer.

Cuando volteó la vista hacia el carro de nuevo, ya estaba medio lleno.

- ¿Qué es todo esto¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quiero? – preguntó molesto.

- Porque no me importa lo que quieres tu. Yo pago, yo elijo. – respondió Bulma encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquella respuesta fuera la más lógica del mundo.

- ¡No digas sandeces mujer¡Tengo derecho a escoger lo que yo quiero comer¡Soy un príncipe!

- ¿Sabes? Si me dieran un centavo cada vez que alardeas de tu condición de príncipe, seria mucho más millonaria de lo que ya soy. – sonrió Bulma – Pero bueno, si esto tiene que servir para que dejes de quejarte… Anda, pon lo que quieras en el carro.

Vegeta, curvó los labios en una ligerísima sonrisa. Sin embargo, eso en él era como sonreír ampliamente, pues su rostro jamás salía de la seriedad.

Encaró las estanterías de nuevo, enfrentándose al nuevo reto que suponía escoger algo, entre el montón de cosas desconocidas que se disponían en fila delante de sus ojos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que era todo aquello… Era más, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que la mujer le cocinaba a diario… Pero ahora era cuestión de orgullo que escogiera algo.

Tan concentrado estaba paseando su mirada entre la gran variedad de productos que no notó la presencia de aquella incauta chica que se le acercaba con una sonrisa de escaparate y una bandejita con trocitos de chocolate para degustar.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó bruscamente y con cierta suspicacia, cuando la chica le tocó suavemente en el hombro para llamar su atención

- Sólo quería ofrecerle que probara nuestra nueva marca de chocolate. Es delicioso.

Vegeta miró a la sonriente muchacha levantando una ceja interrogativamente. ¿Le daba comida a cambio de nada?

- Ande, anímese. No se arrepentirá – insistió la muchacha, paseando la bandeja con los chocolates justo por delante de la nariz del saiyan.

Y aquel olor se le hizo tan apetecible que no se lo pensó más. Si le reclamaba dinero, la mujer le pagaría sin problemas.

Cuando se llevó aquella sustancia dura y oscura a la boca, decidió que era un manjar digno de un príncipe.

- Me lo llevo todo – dijo entonces, señalando el resto del chocolate.

- Eh… ¿Perdón? – preguntó la chica, confusa, borrando la sonrisa por unos instantes.

- ¿Acaso eres sorda? Te digo que lo quiero todo. Lo compro, o como quiera que lo llaméis.

- Es que… Esto no se lo puede llevar…

- ¡Terrícola estúpida! – exclamó enfadado - ¿¡Primero me lo das a probar y luego me privas del privilegio de llevarme cuanto desee¡No sabes con quien estás tratando!

Ese fue el momento en el que, por suerte, Bulma decidió intervenir.

- ¿A que vienen esos gritos?

- ¡Esta estúpida! Me ofrece el manjar y después me lo niega!

- N… No… Es… Es que… Este es solo para degustar… No para… - tartamudeó la muchacha, que había empalidecido ante los gritos del príncipe.

- No te preocupes querida, no le hagas caso. Es peor que un mono sin civilizar – le sonrió amablemente Bulma a la pobre chica, que parecía muy alterada.

- ¿¡Que diablos estás diciendo, mujer!?

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames mujer! Y deja ya de montar el número. Vamos a buscar tu maldito chocolate pero cállate de una vez.

Al final consiguieron hacer la compra sin ningún altercado más. Vegeta, después del desastre del chocolate, dejó que Bulma decidiera que se llevarían, y después de pagar, el saiyan se hizo cargo de todas las bolsas sin ningún tipo de problema.

- Ahora ves a revisar la cámara de gravedad. – le dijo Vegeta apenas llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula de nuevo.

- Que hombre tan pesado… - murmuró la peliazul. Sin embargo no tenía ningunas ganas de discutir, así que fue se dirigió hacia allí sin perder más tiempo, tras tomar la caja de herramientas básicas.

Vegeta la siguió para ver de primera mano lo que hacía para repararlo, y porque en realidad, no tenía nada que hacer.

Ambos entraron en la cámara de gravedad. Bulma tocó el interruptor para encender la luz, y frunció el ceño al ver que no funcionaba.

- La luz no funciona – le explicó el príncipe, que se había apoyado contra la pared de al lado de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, y adoptando su típica posición de desdén y de completa falta.

- Genial… - masculló Bulma, rebuscando en la caja de herramientas hasta dar con una linterna.

Ayudada por el haz de luz que emitía, se acercó hasta el panel de controles.

- ¿Pero que…? – preguntó quedándose muda por la sorpresa al ver el agujero - ¡VEGETA!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el príncipe, sin la más mínima emoción.

- ¡Que se supone que has hecho! Has agujereado los controles¿¡En que diablos estabas pensando¡Así es obvio que no funcione!

- Antes de que le hiciera el agujero ya no funcionaba – respondió con toda tranquilidad – Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que sea demasiado para ti y no sepas repararlo.

Vegeta sabia exactamente lo que tenía que decir para obtener de la mujer lo que quería. Y en efecto funcionó.

- Por supuesto que puedo repararlo – anunció Bulma, hinchándose de orgullo. – Pero me llevará unos días…

- ¿¡Días¡No tengo días para perder¿Es que no entiendes¡Van a venir los androides y si no he entrenado lo suficiente van a mandar a volar todo tu patético mundo!

- Si no hubieras agujereado nada, probablemente hubiera sido todo más sencillo. Así que todo es tu culpa… ¡Y deja de gritarme de una vez!

- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer durante estos días que tu repares mi cámara de gravedad? – preguntó Vegeta, enfuruñado.

- Bienvenido al mundo de la gente con tiempo libre – sonrió Bulma.

Y dicho esto, se giró para irse todavía con la sonrisa en los labios, mientras Vegeta se preguntaba en que momento del día las cosas se le habían empezado a torcer hasta aquellos extremos….

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Bueeeeeno… Pues aquí está esto. Es mi primer fic Bulma-Vegeta (pareja interesante donde las haya), así que espero críticas constructivas!! Tengo más fics en otra cuenta, pero esta es para empezar de cero con este proyecto destinado a esta gran pareja xD A ver que sale de todo esto.

Dejad reviews porfis! Me animan a continuar y a escribir más rápido!


	2. Del aburrimiento y sus sintomas

**Capítulo 2 .- Del aburrimiento y sus síntomas **

La ropa iba cayendo pieza a pieza tras él, en su camino hacia el baño.

Como todo buen príncipe, Vegeta tenía unas costumbres de higiene bastante buenas. Había excepciones, claro, como los largos periodos que había pasado en el espacio. Pero como norma general se bañaba con frecuencia.

Sin embargo, había descubierto que al no tener nada que hacer, tendía a bañarse más… Aunque solo era una sensación.

Se había bañado por la mañana cuando se había despertado, y no encontrando nada mejor que hacer, había salido a entrenar al jardín de la casa, pensando que eso seria mejor que nada.

Pero no duró demasiado. Se dio cuenta que sin la complicación añadida de tener una gravedad superior a la habitual, el entrenamiento se tornaba demasiado sencillo, monótono y casi tan aburrido como estar sentado sin hacer nada.

Así que decidió volver a darse una ducha. No era que hubiese sudado demasiado… Pero tampoco tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando entró en el baño ya no vestía nada más que sus calzoncillos, que se disponía a quitarse también, pero un grito agudo hizo que no terminara de completar la acción.

La mujer estaba ahí, recién salida de la ducha, sin nada de ropa encima, tal y como pudo comprobar en los escasos segundos que pasaron desde su entrada en el baño hasta que ella alargó la mano para tomar una toalla y cubrirse.

- ¿¡Es que acaso no sabes llamar, idiota!? – le espetó Bulma, muy enfadada y con las mejillas encendidas.

Sorprendentemente, Vegeta se había quedado momentáneamente sin contestación. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella imagen que había logrado a vislumbrar. La imagen de un cuerpo de mujer desnudo… La evidencia de que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía algo así, y aún menos lo tocaba, lo golpeó de repente. ¿Qué había sido de sus necesidades de macho? Se había obsesionado tanto en entrenar para superar a Kakarotto y derrotar a los androides que ni siquiera se había acordado de ese tema… Peor que ahora, viendo a Bulma cubierta solo con una diminuta toalla, cobraba sentido de nuevo.

Notó una molesta presión en la entrepierna, y entonces tuvo claro que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir a toda prisa del baño para refugiarse en la aparente seguridad de su habitación.

El no tener nada que hacer lo estaba desquiciando. No había otra explicación posible a su comportamiento.

Bulma, por su parte, se había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida por aquella disculpa que había recibido del príncipe de los saiyans… Jamás creyó que aquellas dos palabras pudieran salir de sus labios, o que siquiera supiera su significado…

Pero había algo que todavía le había llamado más la atención… Y es que la visión del torso desnudo de Vegeta la había impactado. Intuía lo musculoso que debía ser… Pero verlo directamente era otra cosa. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder acariciar todos y cada uno de aquellos músculos y delinear las varias cicatrices que lo surcaban…

Sacudió la cabeza para evitar continuar con aquellos pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, tras aquellos irresistibles músculos estaba aquel hombre de carácter endiablado que la sacaba de quicio y al que muchas veces había querido estrangular, por no soportarlo.

Pero aquel 'lo siento', seguía sonando en sus oídos, así que una vez vestida, y todavía con una toalla en la cabeza protegiendo su cabello mojado, se dirigió a la habitación de su huésped.

- ¿Vegeta? – preguntó al tiempo que llamaba en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió casi al instante, y un Vegeta (que por suerte había vuelto a vestirse) con el ceño fruncido y mala cara apareció del otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – preguntó de malas maneras, y su tono volvía a ser el de siempre.

- Sólo venía a decirte que el baño está libre ya…

- Ya no me apetece ducharme… Y tu no pierdas más tiempo y vete a trabajar en mi cámara de gravedad! – le espetó.

Vegeta sabía que la estaba tratando peor que de costumbre, pero no podía evitarlo. La soportaba menos que nunca por el simple echo de haber osado alterarle y hacerle pensar cosas que no debía.

- ¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! Tengo una vida y esta no gira exclusivamente a tu alrededor! Así que si no te gusta como hago las cosas no tienes más que largarte de esta casa! – le respondió Bulma en el mismo tono. A pesar de sus palabras sabía que Vegeta jamás se iría, pues no tenía donde vivir. Así que solo lo decía para que sus palabras tuvieran más efecto.

Y él también lo sabía. ¿En que otro lugar le cocinarían, le proporcionarían una cámara de gravedad, una habitación y muchas cosas más a cambio de nada?

- Hmp… - masculló, cruzándose de brazos y mordiéndose la lengua para no responderle de malas maneras.

- Y ahora si se te han terminado los gritos, me voy

- ¿A dónde? – no pudo evitarlo. La pregunta se escapó sin previo aviso.

- A secarme el pelo y luego a continuar trabajando en tu maldita cámara, a ver si te encierras ahí y me ahorro el verte. Si le parece bien a su alteza, claro – dijo ella, con sarcasmo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¿Cómo? – Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Vegeta ofreciéndole ayuda? ¿Cuándo había empezado a soñar sin darse cuenta?

- ¿Es que encima de vulgar estás sorda? Digo que si necesitas ayuda con algo. Yo no tengo nada que hacer y así terminarás antes

- Oh ya, claro – Bulma sonrió – Ya sé de que va esto.

- ¿Y de que se supone que va? – repitió el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño y empezado a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Ahora soy tu entretenimiento?

- No seas boba mujer. No me entretendrías aunque te vistieras de bufón. – fue su respuesta.

- Mejor, porque no te quiero cerca mientras trabajo en la cámara de gravedad.

- ¡Bien! Tengo miles de cosas mejores que hacer.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó ella con mal humor al tiempo que se alejaba.

Vegeta se quedó en su habitación, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de rabia. Rabia con aquella terrícola irritante y contra si mismo. ¿¡En que diablos estaba pensando para rebajarse a ofrecerse para ayudarla!? Era perfectamente capaz de encontrar algo interesante que hacer, seguro.

Salió en dirección al comedor con una idea en mente. Había visto como Bulma y sus padres se entretenían horas delante de aquella caja tan curiosa que emitía imágenes. A lo mejor debería probar…

Acomodándose en el sofá, encendió la tele usando el mando a distancia. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y fijó su mirada en las imágenes que empezaban a salir de la televisión.

- Esto es una basura – masculló al cabo de cinco minutos de ver uno de los típicos programas del corazón.

Cambió de canal. Más basura. Cambió de nuevo, y tampoco le convenció.

Le dio la vuelta a todos los canales sin encontrar nada que le convenciera.

- Menuda porquería – gruñó, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, rindiéndose a la evidencia que no encontraría nada interesante que hacer.

Y así, sin darse cuenta ni quererlo, se quedó dormido.

Bulma estaba cansada. Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquella reparación para que Vegeta se volviera a encerrar y no estuviera todo el día coincidiendo con él por la casa… Y menos desde lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Su presencia la perturbaba demasiado.

Sin embargo una sorpresa le esperaba al entrar al comedor : Vegeta dormido en el sofá.

Se quedó un momento parada, mirándole sorprendida, y pronto una media sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Que distinto se veía dormido… Las facciones de su rostro relajadas, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos… Tremendamente atractivo.

Siguiendo un impulso que a penas pudo controlar, se le acercó. Sus músculos y su piel bronceada la atraían terriblemente.

Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura. Podía oírlo respirar. Jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo.

Alargó una mano para tomar el mando a distancia y apagar la tele, para que no le molestara, pero no logró completar la acción, porque Vegeta se despertó, alertado por el movimiento demasiado cerca de él, y haciendo gala de sus mejores reflejos de guerrero, la tomó del brazo y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Cuando Bulma pudo reaccionar, estaba aprisionada entre el suelo y el cuerpo del saiyan, que estaba muy cerca… Demasiado cerca, y más después de todo lo sucedido durante el día.

- ¿¡Que diablos estás haciendo mujer!? ¿¡Es que acaso quieres que te mate!? – exclamó él, cuando vio quien era.

- Sólo quería… apagar la tele para…. que no te molestara… - respondió ella entrecortadamente, alterada hasta extremos que jamás reconocería por tener a aquel hombre tan cerca. – Lo siento… - terminó en un susurro.

Pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Vegeta. El saiyan se había quedado embobado mirando como se movían los labios de Bulma al hablar… No se había podido quitar de la cabeza la visión de la chica recién salida de la ducha, cubierta con una diminuta toalla… Y el recuerdo ahora se le hacía más vivido que nunca.

Se quedaron así, Vegeta encima y Bulma debajo durante unos instantes que a ambos les parecieron eternos… Incapaces de reaccionar ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, el orgullo saiyan se impuso a la tensión del momento, y sacando el autocontrol del lugar más recóndito de su ser, Vegeta se levantó.

- ¿Ya está reparada? - preguntó

- No del todo… Pero no te preocupes… Mi padre está trabajando en ella ahora… - dijo ella, todavía en el suelo. Hizo una pausa para luego preguntar - ¿Estabas viendo la tele?

- Lo he intentado, pero no hacen más que basura. Los entretenimientos que tenéis los terrícolas son de lo más absurdo.

- Deja ya de quejarte – se burló ella, arrojándole uno de los cojines del sofá, que habían caído al suelo junto a ellos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – preguntó Vegeta, al que el proyectil avía cogido desprevenido y le había golpeado de lleno en la cabeza. Tomó de nuevo el cojín y se lo devolvió a la mujer, eso si, moderando muchisimo su fuerza.

Bulma se lo volvió a arrojar, y pronto se vieron inmersos en una furiosa guerra de almohadas que consiguió hasta hacerle esbozar una ligerísima sonrisa al príncipe de los sayians.

Al final Bulma tuvo que rendirse, porque los reflejos de Vegeta eran demasiado para ella. Se agachó detrás del sofá y levantó un brazo.

- Me rindo… ¡me rindo! – dijo entre risas.

- Por supuesto que te rindes – asintió él, pronunciando un poco más su sonrisa.

- Vaya… Parece que este entretenimiento terrícola no te parece tan absurdo – pinchó ella, sacándole la lengua.

- Al contrario, este es el más absurdo de todos…

- Pues si que tienes que estar aburrido para seguirme el juego – comentó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y saliendo de detrás del sofá.

- ¿Aburrido? ¿Qué es eso?

- Oh… - Bulma intensificó su sonrisa – Creo que si sigues a este paso, lo descubrirás por ti mismo.

Bieen, aquí tenéis el segundo. Creo que me ha quedado un tanto corto y he tardado más de la cuenta… He estado de exámenes, lo siento lo siento!! xDD Pero el próximo será más largo, os lo prometo! Tengo preparado algo muuuuuy bueno para entretener a Vegeta :P Eso si… Tenéis que dejarme muchos muchoooos reviews, que me animan a escribir!

Y ya desde hoy os dejo una pregunta : Quereis que haya lemon? (aunque creo que intuyo cual será la respuesta xD), así que nada, aprovechad el review y me decís lo que preferís!

Hasta la próxima!!


End file.
